


Energy Well-Spent

by august_anon



Series: 500 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shore Leave, Tickling, ticklish!spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Jim is determined to show Spock the perks of doing things the human way.Waring: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 500 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Energy Well-Spent

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hoarding these prompts for weeks but my brain has not been cooperating lol. Hopefully this isn't too rough! The prompt for this was:
> 
> 5\. "Well that looks promising!"
> 
> But the anon gave me a whole scenario for it, too, so I'll leave that for you guys, too!
> 
> "For 5he promots - Maybe Spirk 5 with Kirk discovering a new spot on Spock that makes him giggle in the most adorable way? They could maybe be on shore leave? Kirk could be showing Spock how humans spend shore leave because in that one episode Spock says, "Captain, on my planet, to rest is to rest. To cease using energy. To me it seems...quite illogical to run up and down on green grass using energy instead if saving it." Please don't feel like you have to do this!"

Jim, for once, didn’t fight being forced onto shore leave by Bones and Spock, but that was mainly because Spock, for once, was joining him. 

They’d travelled down to the planet together that morning, and were planning to stay in the city’s hotel-like accommodations overnight. Jim was set on showing Spock the  _ human _ way to enjoy shore leave, leaving them with a compromise to do it Spock’s way the next day before they returned to the ship.

They’d run around the shops that morning, the two of them picking out a handful of trinkets for their quarters (now shared) on the Enterprise. Then, they’d picked up a late lunch and eaten it in a nearby park, underneath the shade of a tree with a shining silver trunk and velvety pink leaves. Jim then dragged Spock sightseeing, and by the time they’d grabbed a quick dinner and made it back to their rented room, they were both exhausted.

Spock spent some time meditating as Jim cleaned up and prepared for bed, and then the two of them crawled underneath the covers together.

“Well?” Jim asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Well what, Captain?” He replied, a spark of mischief in his eyes when he said the title.

Jim rolled his eyes with a grin, playfully sliding his fingers up and down Spock’s upper arm. “Shore leave, the human way. What did you think?”

Spock shivered and shifted. “I still think it is quite illogical to spend time meant for rest, using up energy.”

Jim grinned and propped his chin up on Spock’s chest, now tapping his fingers along Spock’s arm and feeling him shift underneath him. “But?”

Spock sighed. “But, it can be enjoyable...” He looked down, giving Jim one of those looks, one of those not-quite-smiles that Jim loved so dearly. “... Depending on who the energy is being spent with.”

Jim felt his grin go from playful and teasing to sappy and lovestruck and he buried the expression in the arm closest to him, exhaling heavily. He would’ve closed his eyes, but they popped back open wide at the full-body shiver and muffled  _ squeak _ from Spock. His grin snapped immediately back to teasing.

“Speaking of using up energy,” he cooed, shifting up some to have more leverage and mobility.

“Jim--”

Jim dragged his blunt nails gently down the length of Spock’s upper arms, and Spock cut himself off with a loud gasp.

“Well that looks promising!”

“Jim-- we should rest--”

“I’m just helping you get rid of some spare energy!”

And Jim could see the moment Spock relented. He could see it in the way his jaw lost its tension and in the way he stopped trying to shy away from Jim’s touch. Jim added a little bit of a wiggle to his dragging fingers, making Spock’s usually serious facade crack. Quiet giggles erupted from Spock’s lips, his not-quite-smile turning into a small, giddy grin that didn’t often see the light of day.

And Jim felt so blessed that he was one of the select few people -- maybe even the  _ only _ person -- that Spock could comfortably be this unguarded in front of. Unashamedly smiling, the most adorable giggles spilling from his lips as his eyes squeezed shut. The way he tried to keep his arms from flailing out and hitting Jim, looming above him.

“You’re adorable,” Jim whispered, barely even aware that he had spoken.

He was rewarded with a beautiful green blush across Spock’s cheekbones and ears. Jim’s smile grew and he couldn’t help but lean down to press a kiss to Spock’s cheek. He left his face there afterwards, pressing his and Spock’s foreheads together to breathe in the laughter that fell from Spock’s lips.

“How did I get so lucky,” he mumbled into the space between them. 

And Spock breathed out a response between his quiet giggles, words so lost around the laughter that Jim could barely make them out. It took him a few moments before he had fully processed what Spock had said.

“ _ Ashau nash-veh tu _ .”

Jim pressed his lips to Spock’s, not stopping his tickling in the least, tasting the laughter directly from the source.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully this time it won't take me several months to get through all the prompts lol. I left prompts open for a shorter amount of time, meaning less prompts, so hopefully it's more manageable!
> 
> If you wanna chat or hang out, you can find me on tumblr at august-anon! Prompts are open every once in a while, if you're interested in sending one in! (though they are technically closed rn lol)


End file.
